


Closed Doors

by PlushRumps



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: The team are becoming sloppy, and Vert starts to crack under the pressure. All he wants is some alone time in the showers, but he ends up getting so much more.





	Closed Doors

Footsteps echo loudly through the back corridors of the hub- even, practiced. The team are scattered throughout the building, taking the time between red sentient attacks to rest up, to spend some quality time together both as teammates and as friends. The latest battlezone had been particularly taxing, too many close calls leaving the team shaken and in need of comfort, practice simulations becoming a near daily occurrence.  
Today in particular had been one of those days, the simulated battlezone shifting and changing around them as they fought for the key. Vert knew he was being tough on the team, he had to be. Their lives were on the line every time they were confronted by another enemy- the team knows this, the thought rattling in the back of their minds incessantly. He reminds them of such when they get sloppy and the mood never fails to drop, performance picking up despite the grim radio silence.  
  
Vert shakes his head and attempts to clear his thoughts to no avail, feet softly pattering along the floor as he paces the hub, running through the latest simulation over and over again. He bumps into AJ near the kitchen and he almost instantly falls back into his leader persona, flashing a well-practiced smile as the two banter back and forth for a while. AJ claps him on the shoulder with a particularly lewd remark and Vert laughs as he walks off, promising to spend more time with him soon. He heads to the showers, the thought of alone time all too appealing after the catastrophe that was the earlier simulation, mind drifting as he enters the bathroom. The door clicks shut behind him, socks and shirt discarded into a laundry basket in the corner of the room, the sound of a shower running the next door over a pleasant distraction. He gives himself a once-over in the mirror, humming a quiet song to himself as he grabs his towel, feet softly pitter pattering against damp tiles as he wanders into the vacant shower stall.  
  
 He's barely locked the door behind himself before a soft noise from the next stall over catches his attention, the shaky exhale echoing in the room. Vert silently hangs his towel on the back of the door and focuses intently on the stall next to him, more concerned than curious. A few moment later, a quiet moan meets his ears and _oh_ , his concerns instantly forgotten, blood rushing to his cheeks. He knows he should leave- should lock the door behind him, never think of this again- but no matter how hard he tries his legs just won't move, rooting him in place. Another noise floats over the stall walls and he can practically _feel_ his blood rushing downwards, quickly hardening cock sensitive against the rough denim of his jeans.  
A moments' deliberation passes and with near silence the zipper on his jeans is lowered, back pressed against the stall wall, pants shucked to his knees as his hand wraps around his cock. He starts off slow, teasing himself as his hand glides up and down, breath catching as his fingers graze the sensitive tip. The person in the stall across from him realises they're not alone, stilling momentarily, a sharp pang of anxiety shooting through Vert's veins, the hand around his cock faltering.  
When the person moans again, louder this time, the adrenaline takes back over, his eyes slipping shut as he works himself over, the sounds of the man in the other stall egging him on. He can feel himself getting close but holds back, his laboured breathing and quiet moans contrasted against the needy whines coming from the other stall, soft whispers of voice muffled by the sound of running water. Just as he thinks he can't wait any longer, the noises go quiet before a low, guttural groan tears out of his companion's throat, his name cried out into the steamy room. Vert gasps, swearing to nobody in particular as his cock pulses in his hand, moans escaping his parted lips, cum hot and sticky against his skin.  
  
The two stay where they are as they come down from their orgasms, the shower shutting off after a few minutes. When the neighbouring stall door squeaks open Vert springs into action, hastily wiping his hand on the hung up towel before pursuing the other man. He doesn't have to look to know who it is and he catches Zoom at the door to the bathroom, yellow towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a flush evident against the back of his neck. Vert leans against the doorway of the stall and Zoom drops his hand from the bathroom door, turning to face Vert, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Vert."  
"Hey." The two stand in awkward silence for a few moments, Zoom shifting on his feet. Vert clears his throat.  
"We, uh. We should talk." He tucks a hand into one of the pockets of his jeans and the action draws Zoom's eyes, tongue darting across his lips.  
"Is that before or after you do up your pants?" He chuckles and Vert blushes as he glances down, the fly of his jeans wide open, a light dusting of hair visible through the open gap. He rolls his eyes at Zoom's quiet laughter and does his pants back up, the heat still not fading from his cheeks.  
"After. Tonight at 8?" Zoom smiles at him, excitement sparkling in his eyes.  
"See you there."


End file.
